Let's Play Xenosaga II!
by SyberiaWinx
Summary: A cute little oneshot commentary of Episode II, from two characters who were barely in it.


**Let's Play Xenosaga Episode II!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the series. If I did, it wouldn't have ended the way it did.

**Author's Note: **Please read and review!

-

"It came! It finally came!!" Squealing, Miyuki jumped up from her workstation in Vector's Second Division, brown eyes glittering dangerously as she stared intensely at the slender black case in her hands.

"What came?" Togashi asked, looking over from his own work area. He wasn't a part of the Second Division, but he'd volunteered to help out due to a shortage in staff following some recent events-solely to assist his coworkers and definitely not to try and get closer to Miyuki.

"Nothing!" Miyuki hugged the item to her chest protectively, glaring at him. She smiled sweetly at him suddenly, realizing he could be of use to her. "Hey, Togashi, could you cover for me? I have something I need to do."

"Uh…sure."

"Thanks!" Miyuki dashed off with a wave, leaving the rest of her coworkers to pray that whatever she was planning wouldn't result in the deaths of all onboard the ship.

Once she was in the hallway, the brilliant, beautiful scientist dashed in the direction of her room. She was almost there, when she collided head-on with someone and was sent tumbling to the ground.

"Oh, the pain!" she cried dramatically from where she lay on the floor. "Someone get me a doctor, or an attorney! If I sue, will it come out of my paycheck? Ohhh…I think my butt's got a concussion…"

"You don't have anyone to blame but yourself. Running around like some kind of nut, not looking where you were going…you should consider yourself lucky no one got hurt."

"Hmm…Miyuki knows that voice. But where has she heard it before? It sounds irritable, with a pinch of sarcasm. No, make that a lot of sarcasm. Unpleasant yet hot…but with not a hint of humor or joy to be found…" She licked her lips. "Doctus?"

"Miyuki, I swear-"

The girl giggled, jumping to her feet. "Relax, Canaan, it was just a joke!" Seeing the dark, unamused look on the Realian's face, she waved her hands nervously and took a step back. "Geez, I didn't mean to offend you…or your girlfriend."

Miyuki let out a squeak, ducking as Canaan threw his dagger at her. "Hey, careful with that thing!" She rubbed her head. "I think you sliced off a few hairs."

"I was aiming for your head, so you should consider yourself lucky." Canaan pulled his dagger from the wall.

"Oh, Canaan! You're such a kidder!" Miyuki laughed her fear off, smacking him on the back. "Hey, you wanna come play a game with me?"

"No."

"Aw, come on! It's really awesome!" She gave him a thumbs-up. "It's a futuristic tale of love and loss, starring the awesome Miss Miyuki and her genius inventions! You just have to play it!" She grinned deviously at him. "If you refuse, I'll tell Doctus about that sexy dream you had about her."

"I didn't have any such dream!" Canaan lunged at her, but she quickly ducked out of his reach.

"Yeah, but she doesn't know that." Miyuki sang. "So, you wanna play?"

The red-haired Realian sighed, knowing there was no point in fighting her anymore. "Fine. But only for a few minutes."

"Yay!" Miyuki grabbed his hand and pulled him into towards her room at a quick pace.

"I can walk myself, you know. Why do we have to move this fast, anyway?"

"Because I'm excited!" Miyuki chirped. "…and because, the last time I dragged a Realian into my room, he found some of my yaoi doujins, and it didn't end well." She laughed nervously. "Boy, did Shion get mad…"

"Yaoi doujins?" Canaan repeated, confused.

Miyuki snickered, knowing he had no idea what either word meant. "If you want, I'll show you later. I'm actually hoping this game will give me the inspiration I need to finally make one of my own. You can be one of my models."

Canaan didn't protest, mainly because he still had no clue what she was talking about. One thing he did know, however, was that it was probably nothing good.

-

"Here we are!" The door slid open, revealing a room far different from the other ones on the ship. It was not bleak, cold, and empty…quite the opposite in fact. Miyuki's room was warmly-lit and cluttered. There were colorful stacks of books and games and videos all over the place, and Canaan found it a challenge not to knock any of them over as he followed Miyuki to her bed.

The young woman jumped onto her fluffy comforter, beckoning for him to do the same. She opened the case in her hands and inserted the disk inside into a strange machine, a giddy smile on her face the whole time.

From where he sat beside her, Canaan rolled his eyes. "How can you be this excited over a stupid game?"

"That's not it." She giggled. "It's just…" She giggled again.

"What?" he asked, slightly irritated.

"Miyuki has always fantasized about having Canaan in her bed!" With that, she burst out laughing and buried her face in the comforter.

"…Just turn the game on." Canaan would have gotten angrier, but he still wasn't sure exactly what she was talking about, though he had a vague idea.

Miyuki did so, and after a brief loading time, the words "Xenosaga Episode II" appeared on the screen.

"You're playing _this_?" Canaan asked, recognizing the name.

"Yep! You know it?"

"…I was in it."

"Seriously?! Me, too!"

"Miyuki, didn't we first meet on the set?"

"Yep! Why?"

Canaan sighed. "Nevermind. Let's just get this over with."

"Roger!" Miyuki took the controller and pressed "Start".

After a few minutes, Miyuki whistled. "Hey, who's the redhead? He has a nice ass!"

Canaan buried his face in his hands. "Please just kill me now."

-

Ten minutes later…

"'Please insert Disk 2'?! What the hell?!"

Canaan sighed for about the fortieth time. "Miyuki, what exactly am I supposed to be doing here?"

"The same thing you do in the game when all hell breaks loose-absolutely nothing."

Canaan glared at her. "Like you've done so much? The first disk is already done, and I haven't even _seen_ you yet."

"I may not be there physically, but I'm there _spiritually_!"

"Riiiiiight…"

"Look! Look! There I am!" Miyuki bounced up and down excitedly, pointing at the screen.

"Wow, you were onscreen for two whole seconds. And you didn't even get to say anything."

Miyuki stuck her tongue out at him. "I get to say some stuff in the ending."

"Oh, joy."

"Hey, if you don't like it, you're free to leave."

"No, I'm not! You handcuffed my wrist to the bed the last time I tried to leave!" He held up his chained arm.

"Oh, right…" Miyuki laughed. "Another one of my fantasies."

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing. Never mind!" Miyuki sang.

"…"

-

"Well, that was awesome!" Miyuki stretched upon completing the game.

"It sucked! What was up with those graphics?"

"You're way too harsh." Miyuki shook her head. "Though I do think I look way better in real life. Don't you agree?"

"…I'm choosing not to respond to that."

"Aw, come on, Canaan! I was great in this game! Not only did I look good, but I played an important role in the plot."

"'Important role'?" Canaan raised an eyebrow at her. "Do those words mean different things in your universe than they do in ours?"

Miyuki pouted. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Please, you barely had any role at all. You were in two cutscenes and had, like, one line of dialogue. Even _I_ had a bigger part than you."

"You were in the game?"

"…I hate you."


End file.
